


Kayla Foster : l'Arc de Cupidon

by thedamnpoetry



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedamnpoetry/pseuds/thedamnpoetry
Summary: "Mais si vous vous reconnaissez dans ces pages - si vous sentez quelque chose remuer en vous - arrêtez tout de suite de lire. Il se pourrait que vous soyez des nôtres."Je referme le livre en haletant. Et si Percy avait raison ? Et si j'étais comme lui, comme eux ?Nouveaux pouvoirs, nouveaux lieux, nouveaux personnages. Les dieux ne créent pas des problèmes qu'à New York.





	Kayla Foster : l'Arc de Cupidon

"Je vous envie de pouvoir croire que rien de toute cette histoire n’est jamais arrivé.  
Mais si vous vous reconnaissez dans ces pages – si vous sentez quelque chose remuer en vous – arrêtez tout de suite de lire. Il se pourrait que vous soyez des nôtres."

Je referme le livre sur ma main en haletant.  
Je le sens dans mon ventre, dans mes boyaux, dans mon estomac, qui remonte à la gorge. Est-ce que c’est ce qu’il voulait dire ? Est-ce que c’est ce qu’on ressent quand on est un sang-mêlé ?

Peut-être que je n’ai juste pas digéré mon donut à la vanille.

"Or dès l’instant où vous le saurez, il ne leur faudra pas longtemps pour le percevoir, eux aussi, et se lancer à vos trousses. Je vous aurai prévenu, ne dites pas le contraire."

Le frisson dans mon estomac revient, mais ça ne ressemble pas à un donut. Et si Percy avait raison ? Si j’étais comme lui, comme eux ?

J’ai déjà lu ces bouquins une dizaine de fois. Je l’aurais déjà senti si c’était le cas. Pourquoi maintenant ? Je n’aurais jamais dû écouter mes rêves. Je me sens seule, c’est tout. Tous les gamins solitaires ne sont pas forcément spéciaux. Je ferais mieux de reposer le livre.

Je m’appelle Kayla Foster.  
Et si je suis née pour être spéciale, rien dans ma vie ne me l’a encore prouvé.

De ce que j’en sais, je suis née à Paris, car c’est là-bas que mon père a connu ma mère, mais ça n’a pas duré. Après ma naissance, elle nous a abandonnés, en disant à mon père qu’elle ne pouvait pas faire partie de cette famille, car des gens l’attendaient ailleurs, elle avait des responsabilités, elle n’avait pas le temps. Mon père le savait, mais il avait insisté pour me garder. Il ne m’en a jamais trop dit sur leur relation, mais en grandissant, j’ai fini par lire entre les lignes que ma mère était probablement une femme mariée. Elle avait sûrement trop honte de m’avoir eu pour accepter de m’élever. Au moins, mon père a fait de son mieux.

Je n’ai jamais connu Paris. Mon père a quitté la capitale avec moi quand j’étais encore bébé, et s’est installé à Marseille, la ville où il était né. Quand je me perds dans mes pensées, il m’arrive d’avoir l’impression d’entendre la voix de ma mère dans mes premiers souvenirs, mais je sais que c’est impossible. C’est un souvenir que mon cerveau a dû créer pour combler le manque. J’ai appris ça au collège, quand j’y allais encore. Franchement, je me dis que je ne perds pas grand-chose. Les élèves me détestaient autant que les professeurs. J’avais des notes pitoyables partout sauf en musique. L’infirmière de mon école primaire pensait déjà que j’étais dyslexique avec un trouble de l’attention, mais je n’ai jamais eu de véritable diagnostic. C’est pour ça que j’adore les Percy Jackson. Les livres m’ont laissé croire que j’avais le potentiel d’une héroïne, alors que j’étais juste un cancre. Comme on dit, l’espoir fait vivre.

Dans mon enfance, il n’y a eu aucune démonstration magique, aucune apparition malfaisante, aucune prof de maths se transformant en pigeon furieux. Pour me placer dans des situations catastrophiques, inexplicables et douloureuses, en revanche, je suis une experte.  
En CP, je suis rentrée de l’école en racontant à mon père que « je ne savais pas que sa nouvelle copine et mon maître étaient amis ». Il s’est avéré que les amis ne s’embrassent pas quand ils se rencontrent à l’avant d’une voiture garée sur le parking d’un bar à 17 heures. C’est la dernière fois que j’ai vu mon père s’engager dans une relation.  
En CE2, j’ai été renvoyée parce que j’avais organisé un concours de lancer de couteaux pendant la pause de midi. Je dois dire que c’était exagéré. J’étais réellement douée, et ce n’est pas ma faute si Noah Fraissier s’est coupé un doigt. Si la directrice nous avait laissés finir, je suis sûre que j’aurais gagné. Mais ça, elle n’a jamais voulu l’entendre.  
En CM1, j’ai appris à jongler avec les ciseaux de l’école sans qu’ils ne s’ouvrent. Là aussi, ça n’a pas plu. Surtout quand Laura Walter a failli se crever un œil en m’imitant. Je n’y pouvais rien si j’étais populaire ! Et tout le monde n’a pas mon talent. Il n’empêche que j’ai été renvoyée.  
En CM2, je me suis tenue à carreaux toute l’année. Mais ma popularité n’avait pas survécu à deux renvois consécutifs. J’avais très peu d’amis. Je n’avais pas la cote avec mon instituteur non plus, parce que mes résultats étaient médiocres. Tout ce que j’avais, c’était un garçon un peu bizarre qui venait me voir pendant les récrés à travers le portail qui séparait la cour de l’école de celle du collège où il était. Il avait un an de plus que moi, racontait souvent des anecdotes improbables et avait un régime alimentaire hallucinant, mais on s’entendait bien.  
En sixième, je l’ai rejoint. Et heureusement, car je n’avais pas plus d’amis que l’année précédente, si ce n’est moins. Je ne sais pas comment c’est arrivé, je sais qu’il y a eu des rumeurs, mais en tout cas, pour tout le monde, je suis devenue la fille dangereuse, manipulatrice, trop différente, qu’il fallait éviter à tout prix. Ma réputation me suivait en classe, la plupart des professeurs se méfiaient de moi, même quand j’étais irréprochable dans leur cours. Lucas, le garçon bizarre, n’avait pas vraiment meilleure réputation. On passait nos récrés ensemble à ignorer les autres. C’était cool.  
En cinquième, c’est devenu beaucoup moins cool. Les autres élèves ne se contentaient plus de ne pas nous aimer, ils voulaient clairement qu’on s’en aille. Même les nouveaux nous crachaient dessus sans nous connaître, les plus grands nous frappaient quand ils en avaient l’occasion et les profs n’arrangeaient rien. En fait, on n’avait pas vraiment le profil pour se faire respecter. J’étais mate de peau, les cheveux colorés, j’aimais bien les vêtements déchirés et la k-pop. Lucas était efféminé, vivait en foyer et pleurait facilement. En plus, on était amis. La situation s’est un peu arrangée vers le milieu de l’année, quand un garçon de ma classe plutôt apprécié s’est révélé être amoureux de moi. Bien sûr, certaines filles ont gagné une raison de plus de me détester, mais leur haine devait rester plus discrète qu’avant, car j’avais des alliés. Je suis sortie avec lui, parce qu’il n’était pas trop stupide et que, j’avoue, ça m’arrangeait d’avoir quelqu’un qui nous empêchait, Lucas et moi, de nous faire harceler. Le problème, c’est qu’il est littéralement tombé amoureux de moi : à chaque fois qu’il croisait mon regard, il s’écroulait par terre. C’était marrant au début, sauf quand j’ai commencé à avoir une réputation de sorcière, et qu’il a cumulé sept fractures en deux mois. Il a fini par se lasser, et ses parents ne lui ont pas laissé d’autre choix que de me quitter. Je suis redevenue le souffre-douleur du collège, en plus d’avoir eu le cœur brisé.

À la fin de l’année, mon père a découvert qu’il avait un cancer. On est partis en vacances, on a essayé de vivre normalement tout l’été. Il m’a même inscrit dans un collège privé, pour qu’on puisse repartir à zéro. J’ai fait ma rentrée en quatrième, et le lendemain, Papa était hospitalisé.

Mon père s’appelle Antoine Foster. Né en Grèce, orphelin, il a été placé en foyer où on lui a donné ce nom, « Foster », de l’adjectif que l’on utilise en anglais pour décrire les enfants placés. Il a ensuite été adopté par des parents français quand il avait dix ans. Il dit toujours qu’il est reconnaissant envers ses parents de ne pas lui avoir fait oublier le grec, ce qui le rend bilingue aujourd’hui. Au contraire, ses parents adoptifs ont eux-mêmes appris le grec pour pouvoir le parler avec lui et ne pas l’arracher à ses origines, pendant qu’il apprenait le français à l’école. Papa ne m’a jamais appris le grec, mais je sais que je le comprends quand il le parle, bien que je ne sache pas comment. Cependant, je n’ai jamais connu mes grands-parents. Papa dit qu’ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture en 2006, l’année de ma naissance. J’ai appris à les connaître à travers les photos et les souvenirs de Papa.

Papa est la dernière personne au monde que je veuille perdre. Pourtant, je l’ai abandonné.  
Quand Papa a été hospitalisé, j’ai dû être placé en foyer d’accueil pour « enfants à problèmes ». C’est comme ça qu’ils appellent tous mes années de solitude, d’échec, de harcèlement et le deuil qui me guette : des « problèmes ». J’ai perdu Lucas de vue, je voyais mon père une fois par semaine, avec l’espoir à chaque fois plus grand qu’on allait rentrer à la maison, car les médecins disaient toujours qu’il allait mieux, qu’ils avaient pris son cancer à temps. J’ai changé six fois de foyer en six mois, et Papa n’allait pas mieux. L’excuse des éducateurs était que ce n’était « pas le bon endroit pour moi ». Je pense surtout qu’ils avaient d’autres chats à fouetter, et que je n’étais pas la plus intéressante. Au bout du sixième foyer, je me suis enfuie. Résultat, ça fait quatre mois que je suis en cavale dans Marseille, et je ne sais même pas comment va mon père.

J’ai rejoint un groupe de gosses sans-abri réfugié dans un gymnase désaffecté à deux pas du centre-ville. Comme quoi, il y a des endroits où l’on préfère ne pas chercher.  
On a tous entre 12 et 19 ans, des filles, des garçons, des orphelins, des fugueurs, des jetés-dehors, dont la plupart ne viennent même pas de Marseille. Certains viennent de loin (Lyon, Paris, Dunkerque), voire de très loin (Égypte, Libye, Tchétchénie). Tout le monde ne parle pas français, mais on essaie de se faire comprendre pour s’entraider. Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire que c’est comme une famille, mais être ensemble nous fait survivre. C’est plutôt comme une grande colocation.

Selon les jours, notre effectif peut varier d’une quinzaine à une vingtaine de personnes. Il y a des baroudeurs, qui n’aiment pas passer deux nuits au même endroit et reviennent quand ils ont besoin d’un repas, et d’autres qui se sentent ici chez eux, pour y avoir déjà passé des mois, voire plus d’une année. On sait tous que ça ne peut pas être éternel. Des flics finiront par nous faire quitter les lieux, même si on ne gêne personne, même si ce n’est pas le grand luxe, même si nous n’avons pas d’eau, pas d’électricité, pas d’argent, et un téléphone pour trois. Nous n’avons pas le droit d’être ailleurs que chez nous, même quand il n’y a plus de chez nous.

Le gymnase est assez grand, mais il est sombre, humide, avec de nombreux trous dans le plafond qui laissent passer la pluie et la moisissure. Il ne s’est pas formé de groupes plus soudés que les autres, on reste souvent tous ensemble, mais je crois que c’est en fait parce que nous sommes tous trop solitaires pour avoir plus d’attaches. On cohabite sans accrocs, alors je n’ai pas de quoi me plaindre. Il y a seulement des jours plus froids que d’autres, mais ça n’a jamais dégénéré, jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu lis ? »

Mon cœur fait un saut dans ma poitrine. Je n’ai pas vu Daina approcher.

« - Euh, rien, un vieux livre.

\- C’est Percy Jackson, c’est ça ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. Daina est une jeune fille de 16 ans, qui doit faire plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Ses cheveux bruns sont coupés maladroitement en un carré court qui lui arrive au menton, elle a deux gros yeux marrons et des lèvres rosâtres très fines. Elle dit venir de Russie, mais n’a jamais mentionné son départ. Elle parle le français couramment avec un fort accent russe. J’ai toujours trouvé qu’il avait l’air forcé, mais je ne lui en ai jamais fait part, pour ne pas la vexer si j’avais tort. Néanmoins, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de le relever dès qu’elle m’adresse la parole.

« - Oui. Tu connais ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas lire ça, me conseille-t-elle d’un ton grave. »

Je presse le livre contre ma poitrine.

« - Pourquoi ?, je l’interroge, méfiante.

\- C’est rempli de choses fausses.

\- Je sais, c’est qu’une histoire…

\- Donne-le moi.

\- Quoi ? »

Elle tend la main, comme si ma réponse tombait sous le sens, - ou comme si elle ne comptait pas me laisser le choix -.

« - Mais non ! Mon père me les a achetés quand j’étais petite. »

Elle me fixe pendant dix longues secondes, avant de me sourire de toutes ses dents immenses et jaunes.

« - Comme tu veux. »

Et elle repart d’où elle était venue. Je ne sais pas ce qui se vient de se passer, mais Daina est visiblement encore plus louche que ce que je pensais. Je vais faire en sorte de l’éviter pour la soirée.

La lune pointe le bout de son nez, la plupart des sans-abris arrêtent de faire la manche et cherchent un endroit pour la nuit. Tous les gamins du gymnase vont bientôt se rassembler pour faire un repas de ce qu’on a récolté.

Je hais cet endroit. Je n’ai aucune envie de le quitter, pourtant. Mais vivre ici est tellement douloureux. Chaque réveil m’éloigne un peu plus de mon père. Chaque jour qui passe me rappelle l’erreur que j’ai faite en fuyant le dernier foyer qui avait bien voulu de moi. Mon père me manque. Ce qui me rend folle, c’est que je n’arrive à imaginer ni l’avenir où je le retrouve, ni celui où je l’ai perdu pour toujours. Je n’ai pas d’autre solution. Je reste ici.

Erwan me fait signe de me joindre à lui pour le repas. Les volontaires s’affairent à rassembler la nourriture et la vaisselle. On s’assoit tous en cercle. Personne ne sourit. On a faim. On a chaud. Ce début de mois de juillet ne nous fait aucun cadeau. On a beau vivre au bord de la mer, l’eau ne tombera pas du ciel. On a tous peur de l’été.

« - Imagine que tu es au spa. »

Je me retourne vers Erwan en souriant. Je sais qu’il m’aime bien. Et je n’ai pas de raison particulière de vouloir le repousser. Il est mignon. Je commence à le connaître, il est arrivé un peu avant moi, et il a un grand cœur. Il dort au-dessus de moi dans le lit superposé qu’on a récupéré dans les déchets d’un immeuble. Il me tient compagnie pendant mes insomnies. On s’entend bien. J’ai pas d’excuse. Mais je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir m’encombrer d’un copain dans ma situation. Ça serait peut-être encore plus dur de savoir qu’on est tous les deux dans le même pétrin.

« - OK, je suis au spa, imagine-je en fermant les yeux. »

J’avoue que dans l’idéal, si quelqu’un devait m’accompagner dans un SPA, Erwan serait un bon choix. On s’amuserait bien. Sauf que ça n’arrivera pas.

Je rouvre les yeux. Une fille me tend une assiette en plastique alors que mon voisin me fait passer une cuillère en fer. Quelqu’un a acheté des boîtes de taboulé, des chips et un sachet de pommes jaunes. Tout le monde commence à se servir. Les mêmes volontaires font en sorte que chacun se serve raisonnablement pour en laisser aux autres. Les plus vieux acceptent de se servir en dernier.

Certains récitent une prière avant de manger. Il y a plusieurs confessions au sein du groupe, mais il n’y a jamais eu de problème à ce niveau-là. Les athées respectent les croyants, qui se respectent entre eux, voire prient ensemble. Quelques sourires font surface sur les lèvres. On se souhaite bon appétit. Le repas peut commencer.

Les conversations vont bon train. Le repas est assez animé, jusqu’à ce que j’entende « chut ! ».  
Tout le monde s’interrompt immédiatement. Il règne un silence complet et paniqué, alimenté par des regards fous. La fille qui nous a fait taire regarde Erwan dans les yeux, qui se rend compte en même temps que moi de ce qui se passe : on est en train de taper à la porte du gymnase.

Erwan se lève seul pour aller voir. Les autres reprennent leur repas, un œil inquiet vers la porte qu’Erwan hésite à ouvrir. Il écoute à travers. Quelqu’un parle. Erwan regarde sous la porte, avant de décider d’ouvrir.

C’est Nathan qui entre. À partir de là, tout va trop vite.

Nathan fait partie des « baroudeurs ». Ceux qui disparaissent quand ça leur chante et refont surface quand ça les arrange. Officiellement, ça ne pose de problème à personne. Dans le fond, ils passent pour des profiteurs. Et ça énerve.

Moi, je m’en fiche. Je pars du principe qu’ils sont dans le besoin au même titre que nous tous, peu importe la façon dont ils vivent. Je suis peut-être naïve, je sais pas.

« - Salut. »

La fille qui nous a servi le repas soupire en essayant de rester polie :

« - Tu aurais dû rentrer par la porte de derrière. Les flics auraient pu te voir.

\- Les camés me barraient le passage. Ils avaient pas l’air en état de coopérer. »

Nathan doit avoir quelque chose comme seize ans, en jugeant par son acné et ses épaules pointues. Il est brun aux yeux bleus, et il emporte partout avec lui un sac Nike bleu avec une tache de café sur un côté. J’ai jamais eu vraiment le temps de discuter avec lui. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, ça devait être il y a trois semaines, et il était juste de passage.

Daina se lève rageusement quand il s’approche du cercle.

« - Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je viens juste…

\- Voler notre bouffe, c’est ça ?, le coupe-t-elle. T’es conscient que tu fais ça à chaque fois que tu reviens ? T’es jamais là, tu t’investis pas, c’est pas toi qui as fait la manche en pleine chaleur pour le payer, mais tu vas le manger quand même, hein ? »

Personne n’ose s’interposer. Je trouve qu’elle va trop loin. J’essaie de me lever, Erwan presse sa main sur mon épaule. À quoi il joue ?

« - J’ai pas plus d’argent que toi, Daina, je suis désolé mais…

\- Mais quoi ?!, rugit-elle. »

Nathan ne tient pas compte de sa colère et s’assoit avec nous. Quelqu’un lui tend une assiette pleine, que Daina fait voler d’un coup de pied. Le sang de mes poings se met à chauffer.

« - T’abuses, là, Daina, la sermonne Erwan. »

Tout le monde regarde le taboulé par terre comme s’ils allaient se mettre à pleurer. Nathan baisse les yeux tellement bas que ses globes oculaires pourraient s’enterrer. Daina part en fou rire.

« - C’est toi qui vas me faire la morale alors que t’as laissé ce sale gitan rentrer pour nous racketter ? »

Le froid que jette sa phrase n’est comparable à aucune des tensions qu’on a connues auparavant. Je me lève malgré la main d’Erwan qui se plaque sur mon genou.

« - T’as pas à dire ça. On se bat tous les jours pour que… »

Je n’ai jamais pu terminer.

Daina m’a attrapé par le col avant de me propulser contre le mur dix mètres plus loin comme une poupée de chiffon. J’ai entendu Erwan crier mon prénom, avant de devenir complètement aveugle et sourde.

Lorsque je recouvre la vue, Daina est au-dessus de moi. Ses lèvres bougent, je devine qu’elle profère des menaces que je m’estime heureuse de ne pas entendre.

Elle me tire par les cheveux et je suis projetée une nouvelle fois. Je roule sur le sol pour amortir ma chute. J’aperçois les autres, tous pétrifiés par la terreur. Sa force n’a rien de naturel, même pour son gabarit. Je savais que quelque chose clochait avec Daina. Qu’est-ce que j’ai raté ?

Daina marche vers moi trop vite pour que je me relève. J’ai au début l’impression que ma vision est floue, puis je remarque que la seule partie floue devant moi, c’est son visage. Je me concentre sur ses yeux, avant de découvrir quelque chose que je ne pensais jamais voir : il n’y a pas d’yeux où ils devraient être. Il n’y a qu’un œil, au milieu de son front, qui me fixe méchamment.

Je retrouve l’audition pour entendre Daina grogner, comme si elle était vexée que j’aie percé son secret à jour. Puis elle se jette sur moi en hurlant.

« - KAYLA FOSTER JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

En général, entendre mon nom complet est rarement bon signe. Principalement quand il sort de la bouche de personnes à qui je ne l’ai jamais donné, et qui, en l’occurrence, pourraient ne même pas être humaines. Bref, je ne suis pas fan de mourir.

Au moment précis où Daina allait probablement me briser la nuque à une main, le temps s’est arrêté. Enfin, « arrêté » n’est pas le mot le plus correct. Il s’est comme déformé pour me laisser plus de temps qu’à elle.

Il faut savoir que la veille, un des garçons du gymnase avait ramené un mixeur électrique qu’il avait trouvé par hasard. Personne n’était vraiment convaincu qu’il nous servirait un jour, alors il a été posé là où je me trouve actuellement, sur le point de me faire trucider. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, tout ce que mon instinct a trouvé à faire pour survivre, c’est l’attraper.

Ça aurait pu être très stupide.

Ça a été extrêmement stupide.

À mon grand étonnement, le fouet s’est activé, sans avoir besoin d’être branché à une prise secteur. Alors je l’ai planté d’un coup puissant dans le ventre de la cyclope, dont le grand œil laiteux m’a regardé avec stupeur.

Elle n’a même pas saigné. Elle a seulement gémi d’agonie en s’accrochant à mes poignets, avant de tomber en poussière sur mes chevilles. Mes colocataires ne réalisent pas tout de suite ce qui vient de se passer. Puis les plus jeunes se mettent à hurler, certains pleurent. Les autres échangent des regards préoccupés. Erwan me dévisage.

J’évite son regard, tâtant mon crâne du bout des doigts. Je saigne. Mes oreilles sifflent toujours.

Je me relève, me débarrassant des restes de ma colocataire défunte. Avant que j’ai le temps de réfléchir à un moyen de les raisonner, la moitié des gamins avec qui je campais ici saisissent un téléphone pour me dénoncer. Je n’ai plus le temps.

Je ne prends ni sac, ni portable, ni rien. Je quitte le gymnase toute seule, les larmes aux yeux, pour faire ce que je fais de mieux. Je fuis.


End file.
